Código de piedad
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Era una necesidad tomar la vida de otros, poco le importaba de qué manera debía acabar con ellos. La guerra no había terminado para él.


Todos los días enloquecía, el único color que conocía y tenía bien definido era el rojo, mismo que manchaba sus manos con la sangre de inocentes que caían víctimas de su locura. Intentó todo para hacer que Fliqpy lo dejara en paz: desde visitas al psiquiatra o yoga hasta tratar de vencer a su demonio y enfrentarse al duelo, con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que era algo con lo que tenía que cargar por el resto de su vida terrenal.

El fúnebre recuerdo de los campos marchitos de la guerra, gritos de soldados a la lejanía de la oscuridad pidiendo socorro, el olor putrefacto y a pólvora que desprendía el horizonte, cada mañana despertar con miedo a un destino peor que la muerte. Esa secuela nunca desaparecería, tenía temor a que Fliqpy hiciera algo de lo que Flippy se arrepintiera después.

Salió de su hogar una madrugada a caminar, nada lo tranquilizaba más que ver el cielo estrellado y una luna llena, sabía que todos dormían y por ende no habrían ruidos o actos que desembocaran el infierno sobre la tierra. Pensaba en qué actividad social haría a la mañana después: Ir al cine, a un restaurante o tal vez acampar en medio de las profundidades del bosque, solos... tan desprotegidos... tan inseguros, pensaba... en cómo iba a matarlos a todos.

Vio a Pop y Cub a las afueras de su hogar, ambos cocinaban algo de carne. El olor era bastante atractivo. Flippy empezó a tener hambre, no quería poner en riesgo a esa familia y continuó su camino para llegar al bosque y perderse. Cub lo detuvo.

—¡Señor Flippy! Es un gusto verlo aquí. Papi hace carne como desayuno ¡Está muy rico! Me preguntaba si... ¿Quiere unirse a nosotros? —El infante decía agarrando con su mano de osito el saco verde de Flippy, el soldado al voltear miró esa sonrisa llena de vida por parte del pequeño, con su dedo hizo girar la hélice del gorro del niño. Era la representación de la inocencia que ya muchos habían perdido.

Pop al escuchar la conversación sacó una silla de su hogar y la puso en el patio con la intención de que el soldado se sentara. Se le hacía agua la boca ver esos trozos marrones y negros en la parrilla, le recordaba a las veces que incineraba a sus enemigos hasta que su carne crujía, quería matar, debía matar.

—¿Por qué sus ojos ahora son verdes en lugar de negros, señor? —Cub dijo al macho de vestimentas verdes. Él se limitó a sonreírle enseñando dientes filosos y amarillentos.

El alimento estaba listo, un plato blanco con un bistec bien hecho fue dado a Flippy, cuando él dio un mordisco sentía un muy agradable sabor, trituraba la carne adentro de su boca, succionaba la grasa y pasaba la masa dejándola caer por su garganta, sintiendo un agradable calor. Así continuó hasta terminar su porción, Cub se había retirado a dormir, dejando a Pop y al militar solos.

Era su momento perfecto.

Con sus manos quebró el plato dejando pequeños trozos de vidrio, algunos fragmentos se incrustaron en su mano, cosa que no le importó. Se abalanzó contra Pop y le rajó el cuello, abriendo su yugular salpicando su cara, cayó algo del líquido escarlata del oso marrón a la boca de Fliqpy, se lamía los dedos. Apuñaló el cuerpo, corte tras corte uno era más profundo que el anterior.

Cub había bajado ya que su papá no le había dado su beso de buenas noches y no le leyó su cuento favorito, al llegar su mundo se quebrantó.

Con horror veía cómo quedaba huérfano nuevamente, tenía ya bastante con perder a su madre como para colmo ver a su padre morir frente a sus ojos. Atacó con furia a Fliqpy para apartarlo de Pop, el oso verde sólo le dio una bofetada. El niño lloraba, tapaba su rostro, sus agrias lágrimas descendían hacia sus mejillas y tenía impotencia al saber que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Flippy malo terminó, sació su mal necesario y con esa sádica sonrisa miró a Cub, se paró del cuerpo del padre y caminó con lentitud hasta el niño con cuchillo en mano. Hubo contacto visual, unos ojos esmeralda penetrantes sin vida miraban a otro par negros. El malvado Fliqpy puso su dedo índice en su boca y pedía el silencio del infante.

Tomó el trozo de vidrio y lo enterró en su cuello desgarrando su carne con un corte profundo, con descaro manchaba a Cub con su sangre, el niño gritaba con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que los vecinos se despertaran o algunos que salieran de casa, para entonces habían dos cuerpos en el suelo.

Fliqpy y Flippy volvieron a despertar en sus hogares, maldecían el hecho de que, ellos no podían morir, de hecho nadie en la ciudad podía: todos repetían un ciclo sin fin, el bucle que no podrían terminar. Nacieron para morir. Al menos el oso verde se sintió bien al saber que había dejado vivir a Cub, nunca podría asesinar a discapacitados o infantes si habían juguetes ahí fuera en mejores condiciones.


End file.
